User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Thanks Thanks soo much for telling me how to make user boxes--Zelda99 (talk) 17:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) how do i get a picture and name in front of my comments OP The current party in the IRC were wondering if you could come on and use your magic power to grant us OP rights? Stars and I both lost them when we fell asleep last night. Most of the spammers we've come in contact with have been kickbanned, but I'd like to know someone can do it in case one happens to come on. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Which page do you use to make word bubbles? Do you know which page you have to be on to make a word bubble? I went to this page: Template:Word Bubble. And it didn't seem like there was anything I could use to make a word bubble there.--Link in Termina (talk) 15:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Navi Trackers Retirement Ive only seen this in passing recently and I did ask on the shout box a couple of days ago but it was flooded out. Anyway whats the story. Why are you leaving us and when? Oni Link 20:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know when exactly, just relatively soon. Maybe the next month or two. And the reason is that I feel like I need to move on. That's not to say that I feel this is a childish hobby or anything, but more that I don't know if I have time to keep this hobby anymore, as my real life is starting to get a lot more involved. Plus, it has started to lose its fun as the months have gone on. But with all that being said, I'm not leaving right now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This is silly! (Not meaning to offend anyone) but you don't have to retire! Take a break, come back once in awhile when you have the time and you feel like it. You'll probably regret it in the very end. Trust me. But, it isn't my desision! I can`t choose. Sorry that you are leaving. --Wind Mage 20:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see how its silly at all. I don't know if I will come back because I'm taking this one step at a time. But I think I should say something before I just disappear so people keep expecting me to come back. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean silly as in funny. My point is, just because you won't be able to be here much doesn't mean you should leave. It just means you won't be here often, and someone might take your spot as an admin. --Wind Mage 20:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ive always assumed this site has become an integral part of your life. I really find it hard to believe that you would be able to give it up. That being said I dont know what your like offline. Anyway what I'm saying is your are one of if not the biggest editor this site has ever had and a lot of how this site has evolved in the past two years or so is down to you and that level of contribution will be missed Oni Link 22:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. That was very kind of you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Malladus Response You undid my edit on Malladus becuase I said we never see his true form. This was also said in the Majora article about Majora...so whats wrong with it on Malladus' page? --Wind Mage 23:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Technically you see his true form in the prologue Oni Link 23:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah exactly. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Firstly, that is artwork made by Niko. Also, you see his eyes and his hands...and that's it. So technically, not really. --Wind Mage 23:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not it is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not it is...I don't understand? So...can we add it? --Wind Mage 23:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not it is "really". That is a depiction of the character. Stop being annoying. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry! I didnt understand what you were saying! And I wanted to know what was wrong with my edit, now that I know, I will stop "being annoying" as you stated it. --Wind Mage 23:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It only took 3 times. Thank you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not really. You told me once and I said that wasnt true, you told me something else very breifly, and I didn't understand (nothing wrong with that) and you said it again, with more explination, and then I got it. Technically it was 3 times, but it was simply a sort conversation, nothing wrong with that, right?. --Wind Mage 23:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :1)Edit summary. 2)Explanation here. 3)clarification. Three times. And no, I'm not mad or anything. Pestering just irritates me. So agreed, lets drop it. If you have another unrelated question, ask away. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes Random Page Hylian Translator Please help!!! Previous Trouble Do you know if you could join the IRC quickly to kick people who have caused previous trouble? And possibly give Stars OP since her computer is on? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 04:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Joe, so I was going through Zelda pics I have on my computer and found a guy who runs the Swamp Shooting Gallery (here) and asked AuronKaizer if I should add that to the location page or make a separate character article. He then brought to my attention that he's the twin of the Bazaar guy. Should the image be added there instead, as his MM counterpart? Just wondering what the best option would be. See User talk:AuronKaizer for deets. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is a tough situation. He is probably not important enough for his own page, especially since we already have a page for "Man from the Shooting Gallery". Perhaps the best option would be to either find a name to move the "Man from the Bazaar" to so that it relates to both of the characters. If not, just leaving it alone will probably be best. I'm all for the first option though if you have any good ideas. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Burly Entrepreneur/Shopkeeper/Business Owner'. Eh, something like that. Dunno how to combine bazaar and shooting gallery. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 06:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :"Business Owner" could probably work. He also seems to use the term "mate" a lot (like literally every sentence in MM). If we wanted we could maybe go the Ghost Hunter route with that and use it as a term that would probably apply to himself as well. But these are just my opinions. You may want to ask AK again or someone else. I just think Man from the Bazaar would be an odd title to use for him from MM, for obvious reasons. So anything would really seem better than that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Business Owner doesn't seem like too good a name since that could refer to any character hat owns a business. Then again I dont have any better names Oni Link 14:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The most unique and distinguishing name I have for him is "mate". Then again he is never actually called that, he just calls Link that about 30 times. But we have done that before with characters we have no better official name for (like Ghost Hunter). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Making an archive :Make a page called "User talk:Link in Termina/Archive I". Then copy your current talk page and move it there. Slap a template on the top of the page and you're good to go. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Yet another IRC emergency yeah leekducks liek, so annoyin' Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 20:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Somebody needs a block http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:4-SWORD There he is --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hrmm Um, if you have the chance, could you come on the IRC and OP some people please? We're having a, hrmm, not so pleasant experience with some people, who are a tad, disturbing. Thanks. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 07:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A non-Zelda word bubble image UGH! I meant to say: How can I upload a non-Zelda image?--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 19:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OP Hey Joe, we're OPless in the IRC and having spammer and jerk troubles. Help please? -'Minish Link' 21:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mainstream Edits need a block for http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:74.138.205.166 essentially just blanked the Zelda page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :One minute. Thanks. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) TOC